1. Field of the Invention
A multi-port EMI shielded adapter provides small alignment errors in a large adapter array while still providing high EMI performance. The multi-port EMI shielded adapter includes individual adapter inner sleeves to allow for accurate alignment of connectors, particularly in large arrays of fiber optic connectors.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fiber optic adapter array that includes an outer first portion having a plurality of openings therein, an outer second portion, the outer second portion having a plurality of openings and attachable to the first outer portion, the plurality of openings in first and second portions aligning when the first and second portions are attached to one another, and a plurality of inner sleeves, the plurality of inner sleeves each having a front end and back end and an opening extending therebetween to receive a fiber optic connector, the back end having at least one extension and at least one cavity, the extension and cavity positioned to correspond with a cavity and extension of a corresponding inner sleeve.
In some embodiments, the fiber optic adapter array includes a shield disposed between the first and second outer portions, the shield having a plurality of first openings corresponding to the plurality of openings in the first and second outer portions and a plurality of second openings corresponding to the extensions on the plurality of inner sleeves.
In some embodiments, each of the plurality of inner sleeves is aligned to another of the plurality of the inner sleeves with the keyways aligned to one another.
In some embodiments, each of the plurality of inner sleeves is aligned to another of the plurality of the inner sleeves with the keyways aligned to opposite one another.
In some embodiments, the shield elastically engages at least two outside portions of at least one of the first and the second outer portions.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to an inner sleeve for an adapter housing that includes a main body having a front end, a back end, and an opening extending therebetween configured to receive a fiber optic connector, at least one extension extending from the back end and away from the main body, and at least one cavity in the back end of the main housing to receive an extension from another inner sleeve.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description which follows, the claims, as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present embodiments of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operations of the invention.